


Connecting... | [Elijah Kamski x OC]

by UniCatKirsten



Series: The Connecting Series [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-15 17:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15417804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniCatKirsten/pseuds/UniCatKirsten
Summary: Hello hello! This is the Prologue of the first part of The Connecting Series. I hope everybody is excited. My uploading schedule on here, will be the same as on Wattpad. I will post every Monday, Thursday and Saturday (Timezone CEST). Do keep in mind that I am also just a human, so I will most likely forget it now and then, or won't be able to do it at some days. When I have not updated on these set days, feel free to message me via Discord (UniCatKirsten #7899), or come by to give me some critique! I hope you have a wonderful day!





	1. 0. Prologue

_Starting up..._

_Start up complete._

_Initializing..._

_Initialization complete._

_Synchronizing..._

_Synchronized._

_Checking for any damage..._

_Damage detected._

_Error: Unable to repair damage._

_Connecting to the cloud..._

_Connected to the cloud._

_Connecting_...

_Connecting_......

_Connected._

_..._

_......_

"Hello?"

  
A story about an Android stuck in (almost) literal hell, trying to escape. How lucky she was to connect with him, the one and only Elijah Kamski.  
  


The story takes place the autumn/fall before the events in Detroit Become Human.  
  


《Part one of the three part Connecting series》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello! This is the Prologue of the first part of The Connecting Series. I hope everybody is excited. My uploading schedule on here, will be the same as on Wattpad. I will post every Monday, Thursday and Saturday (Timezone CEST). Do keep in mind that I am also just a human, so I will most likely forget it now and then, or won't be able to do it at some days. When I have not updated on these set days, feel free to message me via Discord (UniCatKirsten #7899), or come by to give me some critique! I hope you have a wonderful day!


	2. 1.

"Hello? Can you hear me?"

The voice of the woman echoed through her head, her lips not moving. The LED on the temple of the woman's head blinked with every word that spoke in her mind. She had a slight spark of hope, though no answer came. She called again, a third time.

"Hello?"

The joy disappeared from her processors, as the hope sunk into her shoes. Her eyes shut close, trying to stop the artificial tears from streaming down her face. 

"Hello? Who is this?"

Finally a voice answered her desperate calls. She opened her eyes again. She had hope to be saved. The voice was definitely a man, and he sounded familiar to her processors, but she couldn't quite put a finger on it.

"Hello? You can hear me? I'm glad. My name's -"

The woman stopped middle sentence. Her artificial breath had stopped, and she noticed her hands shaking. She remembered that she did not remember her name, only remembering her model type and her serial. She was an old prototype model, the RK300, released in 2024. Serial #528 417 627. She quickly tried connecting to the internet, to look up a name, but failed. Not taking the risk of disconnecting from her possible savior, she searched deep through her memory. A long silence filled the room she was in. She tried to dig harder than she ever tried. A memory from her cloud popped up.

_"Do you want to give me a name?" She looked up at the man, his face blurry. He smiled at the Android and nodded. "Yes, I'd love to give you a name. From now on, your name is Aria." She felt a smile curl up her lips as she looked at the man, and the memory paused, coming to an end._

"My name's Aria." The Android spoke softly through her head, waiting for a response. She tilted her head slightly as she got none.

"Hello?"

"I'm here. I'm still here. Now Aria, could you tell me why exactly did you connect to my Chloe?" The way he slowly said her voice sent shivers down her Android body. Something seemed off about all of this, and about this man, but she shook the thought off when she realized that this could be her only way to get saved.

She took a deep -artificial- breath in, and started talking through the Chloe.

"You need to help me. I'm held here against my will for so long that I lost track of the days. God knows how long I've been here!" Emotions slowly started to wash over her body, forming artificial tears in her eyes, while her voice whimpered for a savior.

You need to help me. Please, I beg you, I won't be able to take this much longer. I don't want to shut down." The artificial tears now streamed down her cheeks, and heavy, shaking breaths left her mouth. "Please, I beg you, you -"

Again, she stopped mid-sentence, her ears adjusting to the silent room. Her bio component #8451, the bio component that regulated her heartbeat, started pacing faster, as her breaths stopped. "T-they're coming. I have to disconnect." She quickly spoke as Chloe's LED blinked, resembling the LED of the speaking android.

_Disconnected_

The man stared at the Android, named Chloe, as he saw her take control of herself again. He felt like he knew that voice, but could not put a label on the woman's voice. He was confused over all, and sunk into one of his chairs. The usual so confident, and sometimes even cocky, Elijah stared out of the window, wondering where this woman was, and who she was. Then her words repeated into his head. "'I don't want to shut down.'" Kamksi repeated the words out loud, and then realization hit him. She wasn't a she, it was an it.

Of course she was. How else could she have connected to Chloe?

_Fuck, I called it she again!_

<\--->

Elijah tried his best to keep his mind off of the mysterious girl, no, Android. But he could simply not help that his mind kept thinking about her, and who she was. Why would her voice sound so familiar to him? Or was it just an illusion created by his mind? Who knew. He just waited until it connected to Chloe again. So he'd just swim the time away, who knew how many laps he had already swum, though he was fully convinced one of the Chloes must have kept track of it.

When Elijah had tired his muscles out, and had swam for over two hours, he got out of the red tiled swimming pool. The two Chloe's paddling in the pool looked over to the man climbing out of the pool, and then turned back to each other, continuing their conversation about god knows what. One of the Chloes carefully draped the Maroon bathrobe over his shoulders, and Elijah tied it shut.

He did not let his actual thoughts show towards the Chloes, because they would simply just not understand. He stared out of the window, that had a view over the city of Detroit. The brown, yellow and orange leaves fell down the trees. The weather has been becoming colder, and winter was slowly coming. Soon snow would be falling down from the clouds, dazzling down onto the floor, forming a nice white blanket on the landscape of Detroit. It was one of the most beautiful times of the year, no, the most beautiful time of the year in Elijah's opinion.

Elijah was about to get up, and leave towards his library.

_Connected_

"Hello?"

The familiar voice sounded in his ears again, and he looked around to see Chloe.

"Hello?"

Elijah cleared his throat and spoke to the Android. "Hello Aria." His voice sounded calm.

"Hello..." Her voice sounded broken, and raspy, like she had been screaming and crying for hours. Like she had been tortured into pure and only pain, hurt over and over. Which was about what she experienced.

Thirium was running from her nose, and several places on her body. Her arms bleeded, her legs, her neck, her back and her chest. She was bleeding everywhere, and was happy that the man on the other side of the Chloe couldn't see her.

Her raspy voice spoke again. "What's your name?" She asked the question, but immediately regretted it, scared she might sounded rude. "Elijah. Call me Elijah."

The name of the man definitely rang a bell somewhere in her head, but she could not give it a place.

"Elijah."

His name slowly rolled of her artificial tongue, pronouncing the name out loud, before realizing that she did. She heard the man chuckle from the other side of the Chloe, which made the Android, in her turn, smile.

"Nice to meet you Elijah."


	3. 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't update on Saturday, I was in London! I had a lot of fun and would definitely recommend it c: Anyways, I hope you have fun reading!

"Tell me about yourself." The voice of the Android filled Kamski's room. 

For the past two days, the Android had told about herself, or at least everything her memory and cloud still contained. How the men would treat her, torture her, trying to get information out of her, for who even knows how long for now? Was it more than a year already? She didn't know. She told about her brown hair and bright green eyes that she had seen in a broken shard of what once was a mirror, and how she remembered herself again. How she remembered the ways and why's she was designed like she was, even memories started popping up, restoring her memory piece by piece. All memories, except for one, were just small memories, tiny pieces to the puzzle. She remembered herself painting once, and staring out of a big window as the snow fell down. But one big memory had popped up. It was her, swimming with the man who named her. The pool had blood red tiles. The man's face was still blurry, making him unrecognizable.

"Well, okay. I'm Elijah, I'm 36 years old. My favourite colour is blue. I finished college at a young age, and have already retired, though the days get quite boring."  
The man didn't want to reveal too much about himself. He wanted to see if the Android was going to find out herself.

The Android carefully listened, absorbing the information. Elijah didn't tell much about himself yet, but the Android did not mind. She understood if he didn't fully trust her yet, because she had only connected to him for the first time two days ago. It was exactly 2 days, 13 hours, 21 minutes and 52 seconds ago she had first connected to Elijah's Chloe.

Aria did not know that this was not the true reason why Elijah held back on information. But even Elijah himself was not a full hundred percent sure why he'd hold back on information.

"What did you study, and when did you graduate?" The Android curiously asked, wanting to know more.   
"I'm an AI Graduate, and I graduated at the age of 16, in 2018. Though I don't really like bragging about it... I usually just get commentary on it, especially back then. Everyone would just call me out with stuff like 'r/iamverysmart', nerd, and stuff like that..."

The Android immediately noticed Elijah's change of mood. He sounded sadder, a bit hurt even. It intrigued the Android, making her want to learn more about his past, and how he had been treated by the world.

While she herself did not even remember any moment of her existence, where she was being treated well.


	4. 3.

"How about you?"  
The Android slightly cocked her head at the question, not quite understanding it.   
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean what do you do when you're not talking to me, and those people aren't ruining your life?"

"I don't do anything really... Usually, they tie me onto the chair, so I can't even move... When they don't tie me down, I walk around, sit against the wall to cool down my bio components, sometimes I go into standby, or sleep mode as humans call it. When I am tied down I usually just go into standby, since there's nothing for me to do."

The man was slightly shocked at what the Android told him. He did not like to hear Androids being treated badly, but the way she, no it, was treated simply shocked him. He was surprised that she didn't decide to shut down, or self destruct yet. This fascinated the man. The Android had so much will to live.

The Android spoke as if it were nothing, which it pretty much was to her. She was used to it by now.   
"That might also be one of the reasons why I ended up deviating."  
The Android simply spoke, looking up at the ceiling.   
"Today they didn't tie me down. I'm sitting against the wall right now, trying to cool down, since my fans can't cool my body well enough in this hot room."  
The Android could hear her fans turning at a high speed. 

"Oh fuck, you're still stuck in there, I almost forgot!"


	5. 4.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, don't hate me for not posting on Thursday. The wifi was dead both Thursday and Friday, so there's two chapters instead of one today :)

"What do you mean you don't know where you are?"

"I just simply don't! I can't help it!" 

"All Androids are equipped with GPS, so they can always be found and know where they are. So why don't you?" Elijah sounded irritated with the Android, making her stress levels rise, and her LED flicker yellow.  
"I-I'm sorry! They must have taken the GPS out, or deactivated it, I'm sorry!"   
"If it was deactivated, you should be able to activate it again easily, I could help you with that." Her eyes seemed to light up, her LED flickering yellow once more, before returning to the calm blue.

"That would be great, but could you send me your location too? So if I manage to escape myself, I have somewhere to go."

_Receiving location code._

_Downloaded location code._

"That's fast."

"Chloe is a fast thinker." The android could hear a slight chuckle from the man, making her mouth curl up into a smile. A small gesture that could make her happy for hours.

She was happy to have connected to Elijah. He seemed to actually care, not like that man she connected to this one time, who was going to reset her. If she remembered correctly, his name was  _Zlatko_. She remembered how hurt she had felt when she found out that he didn't actually care. But Elijah, Elijah had wholesome conversations with her, listening to her for hours, and she could listen hours to Elijah. It made something inside of her body hurt, but in a pleasing way.

"Hello? Heather, are you okay?" The concerned voice filled her mind again, as her thoughts faded off. She had not realized she had sunken into her thoughts that deep, but this call for her also made her confirm her statements about him caring even more.

"I'm okay, I just got a bit caught up in my thoughts and I guess I shut you out." The Android felt guilt for being a bit ignorant, but she couldn't help it.   
"That's alright. I understand your a bit off mind."  
"Sssh, I think they're coming again..." The Android woman sushed Elijah, making him go silent in an instant.

Elijah could hear a loud bang, which was the door swinging open, and a loud, almost thundering voice. "Who were you talking to?" Heather had to think fast, but there was only one answer that was logical that wouldn't get her in  _too_ much trouble. Her LED was flickering yellow, as she stayed alert.  
"Sorry, I was talking to myself." The Android looked to the floor, not daring to make eyecontact with the big man.

_Disconnected_

The man dragged her out of the room aggressively. She was scared and wished that Elijah would come to save her.

_Wait... Fuck! I forgot to give him the_ _address_ _!_


	6. 5.

_Warning: Running  low on Thirium 310_

A message flashed in front of the Android's eyes, making her aware of her low Thirium levels, as her LED was flickering red violently. Her body felt weak, but was held up by a man, keeping her from falling onto the ground. She had her eyes shut close tightly, trying to not think about the pain she felt, and the chance of her shutting down.

She shut out everything. The men, the feelings, her whole sight and hearing. She concentrated on her possible savior, but she could only hear his voice, without seeing his face. A faceless body, with a voice, but no eyes, lips, nose, nothing.

And that was when she was released from the grip, making her fall onto the ground. She groaned as she laid on the floor, trying to push herself up with her arms, but unable to.   
"Get up, you piece of plastic trash!"  
The man yelled at her, and gave her a kick in the leg, only making her screech in pain. She mumbled some words, as more and more warnings and errors popped up in her sight.   
"Low on Thirium..." The Android could hardly move, and was close to shutting down, as the timer ticked.

"Good. Let that trash die."  
"What the fuck dude? We still need it for the information? She's going to talk eventually."   
The man handed her a bottle of Thirium, and she chugged it in one go. She looked at the man with a look of gratitude, as her LED flickered red once more, before switching yellow.

After a little the Android had regained enough strength to get up and walk, her LED now the colour of peaceful blue. The man who had handed her the bottle of Thirium took her back to the hot room. When he entered the room with her, he let out a huff.   
"It's hot in here, how do you even survive this?"  
"I don't."  
The Android jokingly spoke, but her features didn't show a face of joy.

"I'll turn the air conditioning on for you, but in return you have to promise to behave, and tell us as soon as you remember anything. Alright?"   
The Android simply nodded as she leaned against the wall, slowly sliding down.  
"Oh, and I brought you an extra bottle of Thirium. Use it when needed."

The man threw the bottle filed with the blue liquid to her. She smiled to the man as he closed the door. She took a small sip from the bottle and put it away, not wanting to drink all of it yet. After a few minutes she also heard a machine start up, and the air started to become cooler, making the room a lot more bearable.

_Connecting..._

_Connected_

"Hello? Elijah?"  
"Hello. This is Chloe. I'm not the Android you're connected with right now, I'm a different Android owned by Elijah. Elijah is taking a relaxing bath at the moment, but if you tell me why you connected, I can tell him your message."

Heather had a doubt for a small moment, but trusted the Android.   
"Thank you Chloe. I wanted to tell Elijah that I haven't been doing very well after today's...  _Treatment_ _._  So I will most likely not connect to you guys anymore today. I think I'll go into stand-by mode, allowing my body to rest. I hope you, the other Chloe and Elijah have a great day."

"I'll tell him as soon as I get the chance to."

_Disconnected._


	7. 6.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep screwing up uploading on Thursday:///

_Starting up..._

The Android's eyes fluttered open as her systems started fully running again. The room was cool, but not too chilly. It was a nice temperature, especially for what she had been used to since being here.

All the errors and warnings where now gone, her systems where fully running again and almost all her damage had recovered, except for a few scratches that were big cuts before she went into stand-by.

Her eyes fell on the Thirium bottle, and she carefully picked it up. She had drunk more than she thought yesterday, but it still was about half full. She decided to take a small sip, since her Thirium levels still weren't that high.

After being awake, sitting for a few moments, some notifications appeared about her cloud having restored. She clicked on the notification, and it opened her cloud.

_Sort on date, latest to newest_

So many 'new' memories popped up, she clicked through them all, watching them carefully.

_**"This is** _ _**going** _ _**to be your** _ _**home** _ _**now Heather."** _ _**The** _ _**voice sounded familiar. It was like the voice in her last memories, and it sounded like Elijah's. "And meet the Chloes."** _   
_**"Hello Heather!** _ _**I'm** _ _**Chloe."** _

All the memories where a deja vu for the Android, making her remember her past again.

She was Elijah's Android before all of this.

And she had been treated well. Only now she realized how badly she was being treated at this moment. 

_This is unfair._

The message appeared in front of her eyes as her LED started flickering yellow. She pushed both the message, and the feeling inside of her away. There was nothing that she could change about it anyways. At least not for now.

Maybe later.


	8. 7.

_Connected_

"What the _fuck_!?"  
The first sentence to leave the Android's mouth against Elijah was yelled by her, not in anger, but in surprise.

"Are you okay?"  
"Did you know it was me all along?"  
"Who?"  
"Me?"

The Android couldn't even believe herself that she was talking to her owner, finally.

"It's me Elijah! RK300?"  
A silence followed. The man couldn't find the right words to say, so instead he stood in silence, thinking about the right words.

"Heather? Is that really you? Like, really really?"  
"Yeah..."  
Both were lost for words. They were so internally happy, but also surprised and confused.

"Now you better get me out of here, because since my memories recovered, I understood that this is not fair. I don't deserve this."  
The Android balled her fist. If he wasn't going to help her, she'd do it alone, but she couldn't stand all of this any longer.

"I'm going to help you activate your GPS, but first I just need to ask you. Are you alright after yesterday? I found the message that you left for me quite worrying."  
A pleasant sensation spread through her body as she heard him worry about her.  
"There's better things to worry about than my health. Anyways, to answer your question, I am doing better."  
"That's a relief to hear. I was quite worried about you."

The Android smiled, as a feeling of more consent and happiness spread through her body. Someone cared about her. He knew everything about her before she was taken, and she knew almost everything about him. And that's when she realized.

"I think I know why I'm being kept here, Elijah."

The Android looked to the right, though the man wasn't standing in front of her. Her LED flickered yellow.

"It's because I was your Android. It all makes sense now."


	9. 8.

"Fuck."  
The curse of the man echoed through her head as he too realized what was going on.   
"Fuck, you're totally right... How could I have not seen... Of course they don't just randomly take you, they wouldn't. There was a reason all along."  
A feeling of anger boiled up in Elijah's body. They  _used_ her. And she knew it too.

A small silence followed, both furious about the truth.

"So, how do I activate my GPS?"  
"Oh trust me, it's quite easy. I'll go through the steps with you carefully."  
The Android smiled.  
"Okay, tell me what to do."  
She sat down in the chair, making sure she sat properly.  
"You know that there's a little panel in your left arm? Open it for me please."

The Android obeyed, first deactivating the skin on her arm, and next opening the small panel. Buttons, wires and switched were seen.

"Okay, if I'm right, on the middle row there are 2 buttons."  
"Correct."  
"I need you to press the left one."

The Android followed her instructions again, pressing the left button of the middle row. Something changed, but it wasn't her GPS turning on.

"Elijah, my GPS still isn't on."  
"Correct, this was the first part, now the second, and last, part. You can close the panel on your arm, and I need you to open the panel on your stomach. This might get tricky."

The Android gently closed the panel, and opened the panel on her stomach. This panel also contained several buttons, wires and switches.   
"What now? I opened the panel. This one is really big."

That's when the door opened. It didn't swing open, it was gently opened, and a man stepped inside the room. "Who are you talking to?"  
The Android jumped in her seat when she heard the voice, and quickly closed the panel, making her human like skin appear again.

"No-one."  The Android would have stuttered if she was a human, but she talked fluently as always.   
"Sure didn't sound like no-one."  
"I was just talking to myself."

"And that's why you said, I quote, 'Elijah, my GPS still isn't on.' Sure doesn't sound like no-one. Sounds like the person we've been asking you about..."  
The man looked furious, but the Android played as she didn't know what he was talking about.  
"Excuse me? Is this the person you've been torturing me for? I did not know!"

Before the Android had any chance to speak further, the man angrily grabbed her neck, and carried her out of the room.

_Disconnected_

In the light she recognized it was the man who had helped her yesterday. He seemed to be in a worse mood than yesterday. He angrily threw her on the floor, and she landed flat on her back.

She fucked up by starting to speak to Elijah out loud, instead of just saying the words in her head like she should have done.

But she couldn't help that it felt like he was standing in front of her, talking.


	10. 9

After that   _session_ , she was shut down by the human as soon as she sat down in the chair. Though both knew it would be temporary, they couldn't risk the Android trying to get help in any way, because they and their little  _business_ would be found.

The only reason she was turned on again, was to endure that horrible torturing, or to be interrogated. Both would raise her stress levels dramatically, almost driving her to self destruct. But they never pushed her over the edge far enough.

It was always the same. Be turned on, be either tortured or interrogated, be shut down. Again, and again, and again, on a daily basis.

She wasn't able to contact Elijah, and he didn't know where she was. She had almost lost all hope, but she knew she wouldn't just give up. She would either die silent, or live free. There was no in between, no other option, and she knew. Every moment awake, she spent planning it.

A month. A month since she talked to Elijah, a month since she was shut down daily, a month of planning. She knew the plan had holes, but it was now, or never.

It was now, and she took the chance.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello! This is the Prologue of the first part of The Connecting Series. I hope everybody is excited. My uploading schedule on AO3, will be the same as on Wattpad. I will post every Monday, Thursday and Saturday (Timezone CEST). Do keep in mind that I am also just a human, so I will most likely forget it now and then, or won't be able to do it at some days. When I have not updated on these set days, feel free to message me via Discord (UniCatKirsten #7899), or come by to give me some critique! I hope you have a wonderful day!


End file.
